angels devil
by teras fanfiction
Summary: kenapa bahkan perkataan mu seolah melukiskan kebenaran yang aku tahu kau hanya seorang evil kau bukan malaikat tapi kenapa kau selalu membawa kejujuran padahal semua orang bahkan aku yakin, kau bukan malaikat bahkan kau bukan manusia kau hanya evil kau tahu itu ? yaa harusnya kau tahu . . ./ KYUMIN/ GS


author : Lee eunzwe  
main cast : lee sungmin, cho kyuhyun, lee donghae ,eunhyuk  
rated : T+  
Gendre : straight, alur kecepetan, romance. . abal - abal :)  
Disclaimer : semua milik saia kecuali cast hhaha

buat chingudeul yang KMS, ini FF GS selanjutnya dari author. . .  
percaya ga percaya chingu, aku adalah KMS yang sudah akut, bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan sungmin, maka kyu akan ikut serta dalam memoriku, saat memipikan Kyu, sungmin akan menurut dengan sendirinya, aku hanya berdoa pada tuhan agar mereka secepatnya menikah. . hahah appa lah ini

FF ini murni karya saia, dan buat readers yang ga suka sama FF ini Pliss dont like dont read, jangan nge bashing cast saia se enaknya. . buat yang udah baca plis tinggalkan jejak abis baca, jangan jadi pembaca gelap. .  
apa salahnya kita bersodarah . . .

Zwe present . . . .

**kenapa bahkan perkataan mu seolah melukiskan kebenaran  
yang aku tahu kau hanya seorang evil  
kau bukan malaikat  
tapi kenapa kau selalu membawa kejujuran  
padahal semua orang bahkan aku yakin, kau bukan malaikat  
bahkan kau bukan manusia  
kau hanya evil  
kau tahu itu ?  
yaa harusnya kau tahu . . .**

sungmin POV

_kau adalah yeoja terjelek yang aku tahu, kau tahu itu lee sungmin . . allasoo !  
_**  
**kau bahkan selalu mengantui ku dari saat kau masih belum sempurna mengucapkan huruf R dengan benar, sampai sekarang, apa kau memang di lahirkan tuhan untuk memepersulit hidupku yang sudah lumayan sulit menghadapi kamu yang sulit evil? apa yang kau harapkan dari menyiksaku dengan kedua tangan dan di tambah mulut pedas mu eoh? kau bahkan tidak pernah berhenti membuat air mataku turun semenjak dahulu Kyuhyun, apa sebenarnya yang kau sukai dari air mataku? aku hanya berdoa agar kau berhenti membuat aku sengsara, apa menyakitiku sebuah kesenangan untuk mu?

_aku merasa hidup melihat pipimu yang bulat berisi ini memerah menahan marah Lee sungmin, kau terlihat seperti kelinci jelek. . .  
_  
aku bahkan hanya perlu kau berpura - pura tidak mengenalku

_aissssh aku benar - benar bersyukur eomma ku yang pintar selangit itu memindah kan aku tinggal disini Lee sungmin, kau harus bersiap, di waktu selanjutnya kau adalah mainan ku. .  
_  
jangan lagi mengikutiku ke sekolah yang aku pilih Kyuhyun, jangan mengikutiku lagi kalau kau hanya akan membuat aku semakin susah seperti saat TK, SD dan SMP ku yang kelabu bersama seorang evil sepertimu. .

_kenapa aku memilih sekolah disini, tentu saja. . tentu saja agar aku bisa selalu melihat pipi kelincimu memerah marah Lee sungmin. . .  
_  
bahkan berhentilah menujukkan senyummu yang mengerikan itu, kau hanya membuat aku semakin membenci senyum evilmu yang menjijikkan. apa tidak cukup melihat aku menderita selama 10 tahun ini? aku mohon jangan di tambah lagi dengan 3 tahun ku yang akan terbuang sia - sia kalau kau kembali satu sekolah dengan ku, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?

_aku hadir untuk membuatmu menangis, yaa setidaknya kau benar. . mungkin itu gunanya aku hidup. . ._

aku tak ingin hidup selalu di tengah - tengah iblis sepertimu. . .

_kau harus terima lee sungmin, dengan ku lah duniamu, dengan aku yang kau bilang iblis. .  
_  
TIIIDAAAAKKKK  
hahahah kau salah Cho kyuhyun evil, kau salah. . kau bukan dunia ku, kau hanya segelintir orang - orang yang hanya akan perlahan mengikis dari sampingku, kau salah, kau bukan duniaku, aku tak akan hidup dengan namja evil semuru hidupku, kau tahu. . aku baru saja menemukan angels ku, angel yang memiliki seribu sayap putih yang akan membuat kau menepi dengan sendirinya kau tahu. . . dan kalau kau bertanya siapa. . dia Lee Donghae, namja tertampan di sekolah ini, setidaknya aku pindah kesini menghindarimu bukan lah langkah yang salah. meski akhirnya kau juga ikut pindah, toh itu kini tak berarti apa - apa lagi bagiku, aku menemukan malaikat cintaku, aku mencintai dia, mencintai namja yang sempurna bagaikan malaikat. .

_tidak ada yang sempurna lee sungmin, dia bukan namja sempurna  
_  
kau salah, dia sangat sempurna, dia bahkan sangat - sangat sempurna melebihi manusia, dia adalah malaikat, aku mencintai dia. .menyingkirlah. .

_kau hanya yeoja pabo yang bahkan tak menyadari disekitarmu, atau kau pura - pura tak mnegenal sekitarmu, percayalah kau akan tersakiti. . .  
_  
kau salah, dia tak akan menyakitiku, aku mencintai dia, setidak nya selama 3 bulan aku menjadi kekasihnya, dia tidak pernah membuatku kecewa, kau hanya ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan ku. .

_kau salah, kau saja yang tidak peka. . Dia akan membuatmu menangis. .  
_  
kau lah yang selalu membuatku menangis, jangan berpura - pura lupa, dia ANGELS, dan kau EVIL kau evil cho kyuhyun, menyingkirlah dariku. .

_kau benar, aku mungkin evil seperti yang kau bilang, kau benar mungkin aku hanya membuat mu memangis, kau benar kau benar mungkin aku hanya menyusahkan hidupmu. .  
tapi kau salah, dia bukan angels, dia tak sebaik yang kau kira, jangan menangis menemuiku, kau benar. . aku akan menyingkir. . .  
_  
kau tahu saat aku bebas dari mu, aku seperti menemui duniaku, duniaku dengan Lee donghae, malaikatku. .

**sungmin POV end  
**

**author POV******

Sungmin nampak menikmati makan siangnya dengan santai, wajahnya merona karna dia lagi - lagi ditemani malaikatnta tercinta, Lee Donghae. . Donghae memang malaikat, setidaknya begitul;ah pandangan Sungmin, dia akan selalu menyempatkan diri menghubungi Sungmin kalau saja mereka dengan terpaksa membatalkan janji karena keperluan Donghae, mereka saling memberi kabar kalau mereka tak bisa berdua, dan saat berdua seperti ini, donghae selalu membuat sungmin tersipu, kalau saja Donghae tahu, mata namja itu selalu sukses membuat Sungmin merona, dia selalu meperlakukan sungmin seperti ratunya, memanjakan yeoja imut itu dengan seluruh hidupnya, andai donghae tahu sungmin sangat - sangat mencintainya. .

"chagy-ah, mianhae nanti siang aku ada pertandingan basket, kamu tidak masalah kan aku tidak mengantarmu pulang?"  
"ne hae. . aku akan pulang sendiri, sukses untuk pertandingan kamu ne. ."  
"ne chagy, saranghae. ."  
"hehe _nado saranghae _" tatapan cinta mereka berdua bertolak belakang dengan tatapan 4 pasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua dengan miris. .

"jangan kembali tersenyum - senyum seperti orang gila, kau makin tampak seperti yeoja pabo. ."  
"kau. . aissh menyingkirlah, kau akan selalu berhasil membuat hariku yang cerah menjadi kelabu sperti mau hujan, kau tahu itu. ."  
"haha. . kau benar, bahkan kau lihat langit akan menumpahkan isinya karena aku, bodohnya kau tidak pernah tahu kalau kau dibohongi, sudah lah, nikmati hari cerahmu, ingat jangan sampai kau menggigil dingin saat kau tahu akan kedinginan, aku tidak akan memberikan pelukanku asal kau tahu. . _babo _"  
"menyingkirlah. . ."  
"tampa kau suruh aku akan menyingkir Lee Sungmin, kelinci jelek. ."

kyaaaaa. . .  
"ah matta . . apa kau sudah diminta berciuman oleh angels mu itu. ."  
"dia tidak pervert seperti mu"  
"kau benar dia hanya akan bosan. ."  
"aku mohon pergilah, aku sangat muak melihatmu "

"kau salah dia bahkan tidak pernah memaksa ku, dia malaikat asal kau tahu" pikir sungmin.

ini sudah ketiga harinya malaikatnya tercinta tak memberi kabar, sungmin sadar ada yang aneh dengan Donghae, sungmin juga tidak mau mengakui kalau namja dan yeoja yang sedang berpelukan di bioskop kemaren bukan donghae, donghae sedang menemani eommanya , begitu katanya, dan sungmin percaya, setidaknya sungmin berusaha meyakin kan hatinya untuk percaya, kalau donghae memang sedang bersama eommanya, bukan bersama seorang yeoja yang tengah berpelukan itu.

"chagy, kamu kemana? kenapa tidak di kelas? aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu, mau makan bersama?"

itu adalah sms ke sekian puluh kali dari sungmin beberapa hari ini, sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, dia bahkan merasa asing dengan dunianya sekarang ini. . entahlah hanya sungmin merasa malaikatnya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. .

"wokkie ah, apa kau melihat donghae?" tanya sungmin pada namja imut itu  
"aku melihatnya di taman tadi, mungkin masih disana min"  
"ah gomawo "  
sungmin berlari disepanjang koridor sekolahannya menuju sebuah taman yang berada tepat di belakang gedung sekolah. . dia berlari menuju sebuah bangku, ah sosok namja yang membelakanginya itu dia yakini adalah kekasihnya, angelsnya lee donghae tengah duduk membelakanginya . .  
tapi tangan Sungmin tiba - tiba menjadi kaku, tubuhnya menegang namja itu malaikatnya, atau yang lebih tepatnya namja yang dia anggap sebagai malaikat itu kini tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang yeoja. . mereka berciuman seperti tak menyadari bahwa satu pasang mata tengah menatap luka ke arah mereka. .

braakk  
kotak bekal itu terpental bebas ke atau rumput, menumpahkan seluruh isinya. .  
sungmin berbalik, dia tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan menjijikkan yang harus dia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tapi langkahnya terhenti. . .  
" tidak, aku tidak akan pergi dalam diam, setidaknya dia ah anie mereka harus tahu kedatangan ku kesini . . ."

satu batu yang lumayan besar sungmin genggam di tangannya dan

Praaanggggg. . .

batu itu berhasil mengenai sandaran kursi yang mereka duduki, keduanya tampak kaget dan memutuskan ciuman mereka dengan berat hati. .

"nappeun namja" desis nya lirih. . .

donghae melengokkan matanya, mencari orang yang berani membuat acaranya dengan kekasih tercinta terganggu, tapi detik itu juga matanya menangkap satu sosok yeoja yang tengah menatap nanar mereka berdua, donghae tentu terkejut, dia langsung berdiri dan mengejar tubuh sungmin yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka. . .

sebuah tangan menahan lengan sungmin. .

"lepaskan, brengsek. . . "  
"aku mohon dengar kan dulu penjelasanku. ."  
"lepaskan aku. . jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotor mu, arra"  
"mianhae. . ." tangan itu merangkul bahu sungmin, membawa tubuh rapuh itu ke pelukannya  
"lepaskan aku . . ."  
sungmin terus merontah dalam pelukan donghae, tangannya memukul - mukul bahu namja itu dengan keras"  
"mianhae, aku minta maaf. . aku salah . . "  
"KAU MEMANG SALAH, KAU BRENGSEK, LELAKI PALING BERNGSEK YANG PERNAH AKU TAHU, KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN YEOJA JALANG ITU, BRENGSEK, LEPASKAN AKU, AKU MAU KITA PUTUS. ." teriak sungmin, menarik perhatian beberapa orang. .  
"mianhae min, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. ."  
"tapi kau melukai ku"  
"jeongmal mianhae"  
"aku minta singkirkan tangan mu dari tubuh ku" suara dingin itu mampu membuat Donghae segera melepaskan tubuh mungil itu.  
sungmin menarik nafas panjang, mukanya telah memerah karna marah. . air matanya yang sedari tadi membasahi pipinya dia susut dengan kasar.  
"mianhae. . mianhae min. ."  
"aku bahkan sangat bodoh menangisi namja brengsek seperti mu"  
"aku tahu aku salah, aku . . aku. ."  
"aku atau si jalang itu?"  
"aku. . min. ." pinta donghae memelas. .  
"jawab saja, itu bukan pilihan yang sulit"  
"aku. ."  
"arra, aku tahu kau lebih memilih si jalang selingkuhan mu itu"  
muka donghae mengeras. .  
"hentikan min, aku mohon, kau boleh menjudge ku sesuka hatimu, tapi jangan mengasari Hyukie, aku mohon. . mianhae"  
"berani sekali kau meminta pertimbangan padaku. ."  
"aku. . aku sudah berpacaran dengan nya selama 3 tahun min, dia dia. . bukan dia. . tapi. ."  
"MWOOO? namja nappeun, jadi aku yang kau jadikan kekasih gelap mu yang kaumu ikrarkan secara terang - terangan di depan yeoja itu eoh? bahkan di depan seluruh siswa di sekolah ini, begitu? kau gila. . kau brengsek. . ternyata bukan dia yang jalang, tapi aku begitu. . kau brengsek lee donghae, kau brengsek, aku membenci mu. ." sungmin kembali terisak menangis.  
"mianhae. ."

Plaaaakkkk

satu tamparan dengan mulus hinggap di pipi donghae, sungmin menatap garang pada wajah yang hanya bisa menunduk kehilangan muka itu,  
"pergilah. ."  
"min. ."  
"PERGILAH AKU BILANG. . ."  
"mianhae, aku pergi. ."

donghae berjalan menuju bangku tempat dia duduk tadi, merengkuh yeoja yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi pertengkaran mereka, yeoja iotu juga terluka. . mereka meninggalkan bangku itu, meninggalkan sungmin yang masih terdiam tak bergerak. .

hhik. .

hhik. . hhik . .

3 isakan lolos dari bibirnya, dia menjatuhkan badannya di atas rumput yang mulai kotor karna serakan makanan yang dia bawa tadi. .

"aaaaaaaaaa. . . hhik . . hhik . . apa salah ku? apa yang kurang dari ku, brengseeek" sungmin mulai tersedu - sedu menangis, menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya yang basah. satu pasang tangan merengkuhnya, sungmin tersentak, dia menatap satu sosok yang berdiri di depannya, matanya yang membengkak merah masih mengeluarkan air mata. .  
"uljimma. ." tangan itu dengan lembut mengusap air mata sungmin . .  
"jangan menagis lagi min, setidaknya jangan menangisi namja lain di depan ku, aku tidak suka. ."  
"hhik. . aku kalah"  
"ani, bukan kau yang kalah, tapi dia, dia tidak beruntung mendapatkan yeoja sebaik kamu min, "  
"hhuweeeee. . ." sungmin makin menangis kencang dan menenggelamkan mukanya di dada namja itu. . rengkuhannya yang hangat mampu membuat sungmin makin menangis, melepaskan sesaknya. ."  
"sssttt uljimma, aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau jangan menangisi namja lain di depannku?"  
"dia. . hhiik dia. . berciuman dengan yeoja lain, aku . . aku ternyata hanya selingkuhannya, dia mencari yeoja yang lebih cantik, yang mau dia ajak untuk berciuman. . hhik . . hhik . ."  
namja itu tersenyum. .

_dia akan bosan, dia akan mencari yeoja lain yang bisa di ajak berciuman, kau tahu itu "_

mata sungmin mengerjap_. .  
_namja itu masih tersenyum, sungmin menyadari posisinya dan mengangkat badannya, melepaskan pelukannya. .  
"kau senangkan aku kalah? kau sangat gembira kan aku diputuskan Cho Kyuhyun?"  
"kau benar. ."  
"kau senang? hhik. . ternyata kau sama dengannya, kau suka melihat aku di permainkan, kau senang aku diputuskan, kau juga brengsek, kau senag dia mencari yeoja lain untuk berciuman, kau se. . ." ucapan itu terputus. .

Chhuuuuppp

"diamlah, aku senang karna aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu, aku senang karna dia memang tak berhak memilikimu, aku senang karna kau hanya milik ku Lee sungmin, takdirmu di dunia ku, _saranghae, jeongmal saranghaee. . _" tubuh sungmin tampak menegang, pernyataan cinta itu sukses menghentikan tangis sungmin, mukanya yang sudah kembali memerah, dan kali ini bukan karena marah. .  
tangan itu mengusap lembut pipi gembungnya yang memerah, membuat sungmin makin merona. .

"kau tahu, aku mencintaimu lebih dari 10 tahun Min, dan bodohnya aku kata itu baru mampu aku keluarkan 10 tahun kemudian, aku tahu aku terlambat, tapi aku mohon, aku mohon jadilah pacar ku, aku . . aku. . saranghae"

ini adalah kali pertama seumur hidup sungmin melihat namja itu kehabisan kata - katanya. .  
"kau mempermainkan aku Cho?" tanya sungmin, dia gagap, dia gugup. . .  
"apa aku tampak seperti sedang bermain - main, ?"

sungmin menggeleng . . .

"aku mencintai kamu min, apa kau mau menjadi pacar ku Lee sungmin?"  
sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, dan menangguk, senyum evil itu kembali keluar dari bibir tebalnya, mempesona. .  
"gomawo, jangan menunduk lagi, kau tahu, aku mencintai kamu, kamu takdir ku, kamu akan menjadi pacarku, dan takdirmu akan menjadi Cho Sungmin, Minnie chagy, saranghae . ."

sungmin kembali merona, karna detik itu juga, bibir tebal itu telah membungkap mulutnya dengan lembut, kali ini bukan kecupan, sungmin memejamkan matanya saat bibir itu mulai dengan liar mengecup, mengulumk, menjilat, dan mengabsen semua yang ada di bibir dan isinya itu, tetap saja bibir M merah itu mampu membangkitkan jiwa dari si evil pervert itu. . . Kyuhyun benar - benar menumpahkan seluruh rindunya pada yeoja itu, dan Kyu makin tersenyum, saat tangan halus itu melingkari lehernya, membalas ciumannya dan memperdalam mukannya di muka Kyu. . . ciuman itu. . selamanya. . .

saranghae Lee sungmin, ah anni. . saranghae Cho sungmin. .

dia benar. .

_min duniamu adalah dengan ku. ._

dia benar

_aku pervert, tapi kau tahu, hanya padamu. ._

dia benar

_aku mencintaimu, begitu juga kamu_

dia benar

_tak ada malaikat di dalam manusia min, yang ada hanya ada evil di dalam hatimu, kau harus tahu, kau milikku_

dan dia benar

_kau akan selamanya di dalam duniaku, karna kau mencintaiku, karna takdirmu bersama ku, bersama evil. selamanya. . . takdirmu di dunia ku. ._

SARANGHAE CHO KYUHYUN. .

END. .

_"YAA singkirkan tangan mu dari dada ku, aku tak sudi. . ."  
"baik lah aku akan bertahan sampai akhir tahun ini"  
"apa kau gila"  
"kau akan menjadi istriku, tidak akan lama lagi, dan itu akan menjadi kewajiban untuk mu"  
"kau pervert"  
"kau benar"  
_  
eotte? gaje kah? aneh kah?  
mianhae  
buat readers yang udah baca, jengmal gomawo  
saranghae readersdeul  
like  
dan coment ne

bbai. . .

- lee eunzwe -


End file.
